


A Web of Lies

by Slytherina



Category: superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Other, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Strict Parent Steve, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina
Summary: Steve and Tony find out the truth about what Peter does in his free time.





	1. Intro

"He deserves to know, Tony!" 

"No! Not until we catch the guy."

"Anthony! You can't keep lying to him... I can't keep lying."

"Look Steve, this spider thing could be dangerous, a threat to us and Peter. It's best if he doesn't know. At least not yet."

-"If I don't know what?" Peter said sulkily as he entered the kitchen. His face was hidden by his hoodie and his school bag was just barely hanging off his shoulder. The two men exchanged glances. "Well?" Peter said impatiently.   
"Watch your tone young man." Steve said sternly." "Sorry." Peter mumbled. Tony rolled his eyes before speaking. "Peter, go to your room while your father and I finish talking." Peter rolled his eyes back in return. "Sure" He walked away in an irritated huff. Steve cleared his throat. "Did you notice?" "Notice what?" Tony asked. "His face, Tony. Peter was in a fight again." Tony sighed. "I'll deal with it later. Can we talk spider thingy before Peter gets wrestles and comes back?" "Of course." Steve smiled. They talked for hours. Finally, Tony looked at the clock. 3am. "It's late Babe. Lets go to sleep." "What about Peter? You still have to deal with him." Steve interjected. "Tomorrow love. He's probably asleep anyway. Lord knows the kid needs sleep with his insomnia and all." Tony tugged at Steves shirt dragging him to bed. Little did they know Peter was somewhere in Queens fighting crime right under their noses.


	2. His First Real Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts to help you along...
> 
> Steve is bi-polar  
> Tony had a serious drinking problem but changed when he married Steve  
> Bucky is Peters godfather and Peter was named after him  
> Buckys name was cleared a year after Tony and Steves marriage

Peter snuck into Stark Tower at 5am the next morning. As of late he had been out every night fighting crime as well as making frequent visits to Wade Wilson. Peter was usually pretty good about being home around 4:30 since Steve and Buck always got up at 5am sharp. However, on this particular morning Peter arrived home at what he thought to be 4:45, but was actually 5:45. Steves eyes widened as a beaten up Peter walked right past him in the kitchen. "Peter!" The boy jumped. "Pops?! You... You're up earlier than usual... um..." Steve stood up and walked over to him. "What happened to your face? And what the hell is that smell? Peter?" Peter panicked. "I um, I was walking in the dark to, you know, use the bathroom and I ran into something... And um.. the smell? What smell?" Peter was spared momentarily as Tony entered the room. "Morning Steve. Peter? Why are you up? What's wrong with your face?" He said in a drowsy confussion. "Peter snuck out last nigt and won't say where he was or what happened." Steve reported matter of factly. "You never asked where I went." Peter interjected. Steve turned on him. "Then tell me. Tell me Peter. Where were you last night?" The boy just stared up at him dumbfounded. "Steven please." Tony tried. "No! Our son is sneaking out and I want to know where and why!" "So do I, but you can't just-" "I can't just what Anthony? Be upset? Well newsflash, I CAN be upset and I am. You think I need to work on my temper, wll you need to start being here. You're never here Tony, and when you are you're too drunk to comprehend what's going on around you! You're no better than your father and you know it Anthony!" Tony stared at his husband, deeply hurt. While it was well known Tony Stark was not a light drinker, he never drank too much outside parties, and certainly never at home. "Come.' He gestured to Peter who followed greatfully. "Don't you turn your back on me Tony. Peter! Don't you dare take one more step! PETER!!" Tony placed a hand on Peters shoulder as he guided him up the stairs and away from his psychotic father. "I'm so sorry, son." He directed Peter to his room. "Sit" he ordered. "Where did you go?" "Queens." The teenager mumbled. "Queens?? Peter how did you even... Queens??? What the hell were you thinking?? There was a bombing in Queens just three hours ago! Wht were you thinking?" Tony almost screamed. "I.. I dunno. I guess.. um.." he was struggling to come up with a convincing lie. "I thought it could be cool if my photos were used in the paper so I went and took some..." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "Peter. Your photography is amazing, and I have no doubt your photos will be the pick. But what you did was wrekless and very, very dangerous. You are never, Never to pull something like that again, do you understand me? Never." Peter nodded. "Good." Tony embraced his son. "Bucky should be back from his run any minute to help with Steve. Until then you are not to leave this room, do you hear me Peter James Stark?" The boy nodded and Tony left the room. Peter, who normally would have given quite a bit of sass to the lecture, was too shaken to do or say anyting that would cause suspicion about his being Spider Man. After running the fourty different senerios of what could of happened in his head, he became extrodenarily grateful that he decided to change out of his Spider Man suit before entering his house. This was too close of a call. And with the way Steve had been recently, refusing to take his medicine, he was lucky to have made it to his room unharmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really a struggle for me to write and I'm not sure why. I've written so many rough drafts and none of them seem fitting for this fic. BUT, I promise PROMISE I will have it written sometime in the near future.

COMING SOON


End file.
